walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Hershel Greene (HQ)
Hershel Greene é um dos personagens dos quadrinhos The Walking Dead, ele foi o proprietário da Fazenda Greene e apareceu pela primeira vez na 10ª edição da história continuando a aparecer regularmente até a edição de número 48. Descrição Apesar de sua atitude mal-humorado e fria por uma quantidade significativa de tempo, ele finalmente serviu como o centro moral dos sobreviventes, sendo rápido para ajudar as pessoas sempre que estavam em necessidade, espalhando sua influência de esperança e confiança e querendo nada mais que o melhor para a maioria das pessoas ao seu redor. Pré-Apocalipse Fazenda Greene Não se sabe muito sobre Hershel antes do surto, exceto que ele cresceu na fazenda de sua família e por causa de seu amor pelos animais se tornou um veterinário. Ele acabou ficando na cidade onde conheceu uma garota, a quem ele mais tarde se casou e teve sete filhos. Os dois começaram um negócio em conjunto. Depois que sua esposa morreu, Hershel se tornou um homem mais religioso e para honrar seu pai, decidiu voltar para fazenda onde cresceu, levando consigo seus filhos (que o ajudariam com as várias tarefas diárias) para começar um estilo de vida diferente. Ele e as crianças continuaram a cuidar da fazenda, e os mais jovens continuaram a frequentar a escola até que se formaram, e alguns dos mais velhos frequentavam a faculdade em um ponto ou outro. Pós-Apocalipse A New Day Quando o apocalipse começou, Hershel abrigou em sua fazenda um pequeno grupo de sobreviventes liderado por Lee Everett. Certo dia, seu filho mais velho, Shawn, foi infectado com o vírus zumbi após ter sido mordido por vários mortos-vivos, e o grupo de Lee sendo o responsável pela morte do rapaz, Hershel expulsa todos de sua fazenda. * ''Obs: Para mais informações visite: Hershel Greene (Videogame).'' Miles Behind Us Depois da morte de Shawn, Hershel colocou seu filho no celeiro com a esperança de encontrar uma cura para sua condição no futuro. Hershel continuou fazendo o mesmo com todos os caminhantes que vieram para o lugar, uma vez que considerou que isso é o que faria um bom samaritano. Meses depois, após o capataz da fazenda, Otis, atirar acidentalmente em Carl, Hershel fez uma cirurgia de emergência para salvar a criança e milagrosamente, conseguiu salvar a sua vida. Por causa de suas crenças religiosas, ele permitiu que o grupo de Atlanta ficassem em sua casa até que a criança fique recuperado. Por vários dias viveram sob o mesmo teto. Não demorou muito para ele revelar a Rick sobre os caminhantes mantidos trancados no celeiro e enquanto dirigia uma das criaturas para o local, todos os mortos escaparam por um descuido e o grupo de Atlanta começou um massacre. Hershel assistiu com horror como seu filho infectado Shawn e outras criaturas devorou dois de seus filhos e mesmo com a dor que sentia ele foi forçado a aceitar que os caminhantes não estavam vivos e lamentou a perda daqueles que morreram devido ao seu erro. Profundamente deprimido com a morte de seus filhos e depois de descobrir que Glenn e Maggie estavam juntos na cama, Hershel se irrita com os sobreviventes de Atlanta e depois de uma discussão feroz com Lori e Rick os expulsa de suas terras. Safety Behind Bars Quando Rick retorna após descobrir uma prisão, ele convence Hershel e sua família a acompanhá-los e a viver no lugar, o agricultor não hesitou em aceitar, depois de perceber que a fazenda não era mais segura. Depois de se mudar para o presídio, Hershel pediu desculpas a Rick por seu comportamento passado e agradeceu por lhe dar a oportunidade de começar uma nova vida. Infelizmente, a tragédia afetou de novo o agricultor quando suas filhas gêmeas foram decapitadas por um dos detentos da prisão e o homem teve a infelicidade de encontrar seus corpos revivendo na barbearia. Contra os seus princípios morais e religiosos, Hershel se envolve em uma sede de vingança e foi a favor da aplicação da pena de morte contra o assassino de suas filhas. Quando Maggie matou o culpado antes que ele pudesse ser executado. Hershel pediu que o cadáver fosse liberado para os caminhantes do lado de fora da prisão e assistiu com prazer como o corpo do prisioneiro foi desmembrado pelas criaturas. The Heart's Desire Com a família de Hershel cada vez mais diminuída, o homem decidiu proteger seus dois restantes filhos dos danos e praticar jardinagem no pátio da prisão. Hershel começou a aceitar mais a relação entre Maggie e Glenn, depois de perceber que sua filha se sentia feliz. The Best Defense Durante o dia, Hershel continuou a cuidar do jardim que ele havia criado e quando Glenn estava ausente da prisão junto com Rick e Michonne, permitiu a mudança de Maggie para sua cela até a volta do rapaz. This Sorrowful Life Quando a prisão foi invadida por centenas de caminhantes, Hershel foi vítima de um amigo que o atingiu no braço, mas felizmente foi salvo e trancado no bloco C, juntamente com outros membros do grupo. Após a ameaça passar, Hershel estava feliz em saber que Glenn estava pedindo sua permissão para propor casamento a Maggie. Depois de uma breve conversa homem para homem com o rapaz, Hershel deu a sua bênção e pediu-lhe para fazer sua filha feliz The Calm Before Hershel casou Maggie e Glenn sobre o altar da prisão. Ele também ajudou com o parto de Lori e juntos eles foram capazes de trazer o mundo Judith Grimes. Hershel e seus dois filhos participaram do treinamento de tiros realizado por Andrea para melhorar as defesas da prisão e ficou triste com o suicídio de Carol, ele conforta Billy quando ele revela que tinha feito sexo com a mulher pouco antes sua morte. Made to Suffer ''Obs: Esses eventos também ocorrem em "The Walking Dead: The Fall of The Governor"'' Quando começou a se aproximar da batalha contra o exército do Governador, Hershel começou seus treinos no manejo de armas, finalmente, atirou várias vezes durante o ataque. Quando Maggie e Glenn decidem fugir da prisão, sabendo que esta seria a última vez que veria sua filha, Hershel decidi ficar para ajudar na luta para defender a prisão acompanhado de seu filho Billy e tentou animá-lo, dizendo ao menino que tinha Deus ao seu lado para ajudá-los. Mas as coisas logo ficaram difíceis e todos foram forçados a tentar escapar. Enquanto Billy corria em direção a uma saída de mãos dadas com seu pai, uma das balas do tiroteio conseguiram alcançar o rapaz na testa e mata-o imediatamente. Hershel levou algum tempo para perceber o que tinha acontecido, mas quando percebeu perdeu toda a vontade de viver. Sabendo que Maggie estaria segura com Glenn, Hershel permaneceu chorando sobre o corpo de seu filho até o Governador chegar até ele e o matar com um tiro na cabeça. Morte Morto por *O Governador Após Billy ser baleado na cabeça, Hershel segurou o corpo de seu filho nos braços, e permaneceu chorando e ignorou o chamado de Rick para se apressar e se juntar aos outros sobreviventes, quando eles tiveram a chance de fugir. Ele é abordado pelo governador e lhe diz as suas últimas palavras, "Querido Deus, apenas me mate", antes de ser baleado na cabeça. Vítimas Mortas Esta ista mostra as vítimas que Hershel matou: *Shaw Greene (Zumbificado) *Arnold Greene (Antes da Reanimaçãp) *Lacey Greene (Antes da Reanimação) *Possivelmente vários zumbis. Aparições Quadrinhos Série de Livros *The Fall of The Governor Curiosidades *Hershel é um dos poucos personagens, juntamente com Alice e Tyreese a morrer nas mãos do Governador. *Na série de televisão, Hershel apenas tem duas filhas Maggie e Beth Greene *No primeiro episódio da terceira temporada, Hershel perde uma perna ao ser mordido por um zumbi, algo que acontece com Allen nos quadrinhos. *A morte de Hershel na série de tv, é semelhante a de Tyreese. Categoria: Personagens HQ Categoria: Membros da Fazenda Greene